


Из Фельпа выдачи нет

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba





	Из Фельпа выдачи нет

\- Что значит - "Из Фельпа выдачи нет"?  
\- Да то и значит, - Луиджи удивился удивлению друга. - Никому Олафа не выдадут, ни Дриксен, ни Талигу.  
\- Олафа? - прищурился Вальдес. Интонации у него были такие же ленивые, как и движения, но фельпцу почему-то стало неуютно. - И, кстати, Талиг-то чем провинился перед твоим высочеством?  
\- Перед моим... тьфу, передо мной - ничем, - отмежевался Луиджи. - Но нельзя же отказать кесарии в выдаче дриксенца, а потом позволить увезти того же дриксенца в Талиг. Ну, если он сам того не захочет...- последняя фраза против воли получилась неуверенной.  
Вальдес молча вертел в пальцах кольцо с изумрудом.  
\- Да ты не волнуйся, - попытался утешить Луиджи, - у нас Кальдмееру хорошо, отцу он понравился.  
\- Не ожидал у господина Джильди-старшего подобных склонностей, - осклабился Кэналлиец.  
\- Ротгер, - нервно сказал фельпец, - ну чего ты бесишься? Мне не веришь, так сам приезжай, посмотри.  
\- И приеду, - хищно оскалился Вальдес, - и посмотрю, - закончил он задумчиво.

Когда сходит с ума целый мир, доставка дриксенским шкипером кэналлийского вина фельпскому герцогу - далеко не предел безумия, но подобные события позволяют примириться с другими - например, с тем, что приговорённый к смерти дриксенский адмирал не только ускользает от синеглазой, но и становится адмиралом Фельпа.  
\- Это ещё не решено окончательно, - уточнил Олаф, но даже он, несмотря на привычку к осторожным суждениям, практически не сомневался в том, что получит адмиральскую перевязь.  
Приняв корону, Фоккио Джильди оставил адмиральский пост, на который немедленно нашлось столько желающих, что отдать его кому-то одному означало кровно обидеть остальных. Но тут очень кстати подвернулся Кальдмеер - чужак, который одним своим присутствием заставит сплотиться местных. С одной стороны, ему можно доверить флот, с другой - при необходимости несложно будет подвинуть.  
"Сожрут, - подумал Вальдес. Покосился на Олафа, - а может, и не сожрут".  
Если за время тюремного заключения Кальдмеер осунулся и постарел, то после недель, проведённых в Фельпе, определённо помолодел. Никуда не делись ни морщины, ни седина, но ушла болезненная скованность движений, бледную кожу окрасил лёгкий, обычный для северян загар, и даже худоба больше не выглядела нездоровой, а была вполне естественной для человека его сложения. Бывают такие люди - высокие, тощие, жилистые, вот Олаф Кальдмеер, например.

\- Так вам здесь нравится? - задал Вальдес вопрос, приведший его в Фельп.  
\- Жарко, - невпопад отозвался Кальдмеер, развязывая шейный платок, - но в целом - неплохо.  
\- А вот в Хексберге климат более умеренный. Как насчёт сменить место жительства, пока его фельпское величество не запряг вас на галеры?  
\- Упряжь на галерах не используется, разве вы не знаете?  
\- Олаф, вы разбиваете мне сердце. Я преодолел два моря для того, чтобы вас отыскать, и что же получаю в качестве награды? Холодный отказ. В сказках, между прочим, герою достаточно поплескаться в одном-единственном, чтобы завоевать благосклонность принцессы.  
\- Вы немного промахнулись. Ближайшие принцессы, насколько мне известно, проживают несколько севернее. В Фельпе, впрочем, тоже вскоре одна появится, но она обретёт этот статус одновременно с обручальным браслетом.  
\- Да Леворукий с ними, с принцессами! - Вальдес раздосадованно пнул камешек, тот плюхнулся в набежавшую волну. - Олаф, отвечайте: чем вам не нравится Хексберг?  
\- Прекрасный город, - серьёзно сказал дриксенец, - и прекрасный порт. В котором мне совершенно нечего делать.  
\- А в Фельпе, значит, у вас дела?  
\- Да.  
\- Нашлись бы и в Хексберге. Вы могли бы...  
-...сидеть у окна с видом на море и писать мемуары? - подсказал Кальдмеер.  
Вальдес осёкся. Вздохнул.  
\- Не хотите - не пишите. Хотя лично мне было бы интересно почитать. Но чем же вас прельщает здешняя суета? Только не говорите, что рассчитываете на постоянство привязанностей Джильди-старшего, я знаю вас достаточно хорошо, чтобы не поверить в эту чушь.  
\- Здешняя суета, - медленно заговорил Кальдмеер, - прельщает меня именно суетой. Признаться, до предложения его величества я рассматривал куда менее привлекательные варианты. Мне, Ротгер, сейчас очень нужно хоть какое-нибудь дело, иначе...  
\- Иначе - что?  
\- Я сойду с ума, - тихо и жёстко сказал Кальдмеер.  
Продолжил чуть мягче:  
\- А два сумасшедших на Хексберг - это было бы чересчур, - но Вальдес уже разглядел боль, прятавшуюся в серых глазах за отблесками закатного солнца, и теперь корил себя за недогадливость.  
Обманувшись внешним благополучием дриксенца, он позабыл, что иные душевные раны имеют обыкновение терзать куда дольше телесных. Оставить Олафа сейчас казалось невозможным, увезти с собой - невозможным вдвойне. Не позволит.  
\- Так значит - Фельп?  
\- Фельп, - кивнул Кальдмеер. Оторвался от созерцания заката, глянул на Вальдеса, - вы будто расстроены.  
\- Конечно, расстроен, возвращаться из Фельпа с пустыми руками - дурной тон.  
\- Вы же не торговец.  
\- То, что мне нужно, нельзя купить. Олаф...  
\- Да?  
\- Если галеры оскорбят ваше представление о прекрасном, или вам надоест жариться на здешнем солнце, или одолеет охота к перемене мест... В общем, что бы там ни было, знайте - в Хексберге вам будут рады. Я буду рад. А в моём доме для вас всегда найдётся комната.  
\- С видом на море?  
\- Разумеется.


End file.
